


The Scars We Can't Escape

by Tigerlillyruiz



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyruiz/pseuds/Tigerlillyruiz
Summary: Every scar has its story....





	The Scars We Can't Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I got some prompt requests on tumblr so I'm working my way threw them, but..... apparently, it's hard to create something short.  
> all mistakes are mine. constructive criticism is welcome  
> If you like this please like and or comment on it, it is so hard to tell if you're doing things right sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy!B)

It was late, dark out already, and Chloe found herself alone for the first time since that first fateful mission in India. 

Every time she thought of it, a smile found a way to her face, fate had smiled upon her in helping her find Nadine. It was with her that she found herself opening up about her past, her present, and it was with her that she saw plans for the future. She found that with Nadine, unlike anyone she had ever met, everything just came so easily, and she found herself falling helplessly hard for the smart, sweet, stoic, and strong partner who was always by her side. Chloe thought the attraction one-sided though, until a week later when Nadine’s name appeared over her left breast, over her heart, confirming everything for her, the attraction wasn’t one-sided, and they are meant to be together, their souls connected for all of eternity, and it was with her name that came all the perks of their unending connection. It was less than an hour after the appearance of her name, that Nadine herself had appeared at her door a flower in her hand, a heartwarming shy smile on her face, and true loves confession on her lips with Chloe’s own name bared out for her to see. She’d never forget it. Nadine has taken her breath away, and then her knees when her lips were claimed for the first time. Chloe remembered the way Nadine had held her possessively and protectively that whole night as they relished in the feel of their reacquainted souls reuniting in this life, their bond strengthening. She had never felt so safe and loved in her whole life than in those arms pressed closely together. 

Chloe sighed as her eyes fell to the empty space on the bed next to her. Her place itself was also mostly empty as well. It wasn’t much, it was a small space in an empty warehouse that Chloe had purchased after one of her adventures. She had chosen a spacious room on the third floor, and had a few things with her, no kitchen or anything though, but there was a bed and she had never really needed anything else. It didn’t matter now anyway Nadine had convinced her to move in with her to her place in Johannesburg and slowly they had started moving her things in secret, and were almost done. She was just waiting for Nadine to come back to London for the last of her things.

Nadine, as it turned out, was currently back in South Africa, she had gone to not only inform her parents of her new career path, which she hadn’t done at all because it isn’t exactly easy to say hey I don’t want the family business anymore and it’s in the hands of pure scum., but to also tell them that she had finally found the woman she was meant to be with for the rest of her life and for all of eternity, her soul mate, and that ... they might have ... gotten engaged without them knowing. 

Needless to say, Chloe had agreed to wait a week or two before joining her there. At the time it had seemed like the most logical of ideas, Nadine’s parents would be getting a lot of new information and she wanted to get along with them. But right now, she sighed again at Nadine’s lack of presence. Touching the empty space, a pang of loneliness ran through her. She really missed Nadine. She had always been perfectly fine on her own, but after finding her and being together and how right and perfect it felt, being alone now just felt so wrong. She sucked in a breath as the emotions threatened to leak from her eyes.

As if on cue her phone rang, searching her room, she quickly removed it from its place on the floor detaching the charger in the process. Looking at her phone, she smiled instantly. Nadine’s name was showing on the top of her phone while her image took up the rest. Her smile only grew as she answered the phone. In the distance, perhaps another room, she could hear the sound of laughter in the air. That had to be a good sign. 

Nadine’s melodious voice was like a hot bubble bath that you could just melt into 

“China! I’m so glad you called, how’s it going love? Is everything okay?” She asked even though the sound of laughter got louder.

“Everything is okay on my end liefie, I just wanted to talk to you, I could tell that you were lonely and I didn’t want that “

"I guess I can’t hide anything with this new connection of ours “ she pouted 

Nadine laughed, complete and utter amusement evident in her voice “ hehehe are you pouting Chloe?”

Even over the phone, Chloe could tell that she was smiling. Chloe’s face heated up as a warm blush settled over the expanse of her face and neck “Nno” she lied, caught, which of course only added to the merry in Nadine’s voice as more soft laughter from the other end of the phone 

“ hehe I can tell you’re lying Frazer hehe adorable “

Just like that Chloe’s face grew even hotter. She wasn’t used to being the one to blush in a relationship, but Nadine made her do and experience things that she never did with anyone else “ I’m not adorable china, I’m sexy” 

“ Adorably sexy then”

Chloe absolutely loved this side of Nadine that no one was prevued to she breathed in letting it out slowly “it’s a wonder how I got so lucky with you “ 

It was Nadine’s turn to get overheated. Chloe’s unashamed honesty just now, had struck her hard and settled on her chest. They might’ve been moving in and engaged but they were taking things slow and doing things right. Still, she made her want too loose control some times. She wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms and claim those lips again as soon as possible which reminded her.. “ Anyway I’ve got some good news for you “

Chloe smile “ really? What is it love”

My parents took the news very well, all of it, the company, the change of occupation, and even meeting you. They are thrilled that I’ve found you, and they can’t wait to meet you “

Chloe couldn’t suppress the full-on grin that graced her face at those words “ really, I can get a flight early tomorrow. How does that sound love?”

Nadine’s body buzzed at the idea, the sooner they were together, that better in her opinion, she hated not being by Chloe’s side. “ We’d love that “ 

The sound of footsteps on the other end of the phone could be heard then a voice, much like Nadine’s own but different “ oh is that her, the one you said proposed to you .. what was it you said she told you...Spider-Man stile when she got caught in her own rope, is it you’re fiancé, you couldn’t stay away from her too long could you “

Chloe tried her best to suppress a laugh working it’s way past her lips at the obvious teasing. She definitely liked Nadine’s mother already.

“Ma” Nadine all but groaned in embarrassment cheeks and ears pink inking up a bit.

“ Tell her to come over, wed like to meet the woman behind your happiness my skat” she added over her shoulder as she retired for the night. 

“Sorry about that”

“ no don’t be, I like her, “ Chloe smiled hehe I bet she wasn’t expecting a proposal like that now was she”

"Well only you would propose like that Frazer”

"Well it worked didn’t it, you said yes “

"I thought you were hurt when I saw you hanging there, you didn’t even have feeling in your legs by the time I got you down. I had to carry you back to the car”

“ Ah yes, you swept me off my feet hehe “ she grinned at the fond memory. The rope burns had been worth it. “ So what is she like, your mother.”

“Reminds me a bit of you actually. Anyway, Um, id like to see your face before I slip into bed for the night, think you can send me a picture “ 

“Heading to bed already love? “

“ well the sooner I sleep the sooner you get here”

“Okay love, can’t argue with that logic, i suppose I’ll join you to bed, and about that photo..” she paused pressing the face time call button on the screen of her phone, “can do you one better”

Immediately she was able to see Nadine’s face, he wonderful hair loose and free, framing her face beautifully and enhancing the color of her skin and eyes. She never did fail in taking Chloe’s breath away. “ Nadine you..”

*knock, knock, knock * she was interrupted mid-sentence by a banging on the door. 

“ Maybe they will go away “ 

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

She sighed audibly into the phone, “I guess they aren’t going to leave me alone." There was another knock on the door and Chloe proper her phone on the desk so that Nadine could see as she moved to open it. “ I’ll only be a minute China, I’m not expecting anyone so I’ll just ask them to leave “

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, it helps B)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
